Inside Looking Out
by LiLPixi
Summary: Heero's a slave and Duo comes to save him (the story is better than the summary makes it sound)(2x1 yaoi)
1. The Meeting

_**Inside Looking out**_

Sitting up, chains raddled as he raised his arm to his eyes to block out the light. Then the door was shut again. Taking his arm away from his face, he looked into the darkness he was so used to. Right in front of the door he spotted a girl, no older than he was. She drew something from her pocket and lit it. Suddenly light engulfed the room filling every corner. He could finally make out the person standing before him more clearly.

The girl which he could now see, was actually a boy who had a long braid that reached his knees. The mystery boy wore nothing like the tattered things he called clothing, instead he wore a purple shirt that matched his eyes perfectly, black pants, and a black hooded cloak. Both shirt and pants were made out of silk.

After what seemed like forever the boy spoke. "What is your name?" The boy asked very softly.

"M-My name?" _No ones ever asked me that_. The slave boy thought to himself.

"Yes silly. What is your name? You do have one don't you?" The boy asked, concern showing in his eyes.

"Umm... my name is Heero, sir." Heero mumbled out, not used to being asked his name.

"Well Heero my name is Duo Maxwell and I will be taking you out of this hell whole if that's alright with you." Duo said in a light joking tone.

Heero just stared dumbfounded at Duo. _Why would this boy I don't even know, want to take me away? I mean people don't just do this from nothing. He has to want something from me._

"What," Heero started, "What do you want me to do in return sir?"

"In return?" Duo thought of the answer himself, "I really don't want anything in return. I just want a companion that is easy on the eyes and after I get you all cleaned up, I know you'll be just that." Duo said, a smile still playing on his lips as he watched the boy below him ponder what he just said

Heero stared at him. _He just wants a companion?_

_Yeah right, I can see right through him. He just wants a fuck toy. _Heero thought bitterly to himself._ What can I do, but go along with him? I have no say in who takes me._

Becoming tired of waiting, Duo gave the torch that he held to Heero and used his right hand to pull out a slightly rusted key from his left pocket. Using this key, he unlocked all of the chains holding Heero to the wall.

"There ya go, I know that has to feel ten time better." Duo said in a light tone.

"Yes it does sir." Was all Heero said, as he stood keeping his eyes to the floor as he was supposed to in the pressense of a higher ranking person.

Sliding a single finger under Heero's chin, Duo raised his head to eye level with Heero's eyes that were still avoiding his.

"Look me in the eye Heero." Duo said in a light, but commanding tone. Heero did as he was told and this made Duo smile.

"You have very beautiful eyes and I would like for you to always look me in the eyes, someone with your eyes should not keep them cast down."

Heero just nodded his head, happy that he would no longer have to stare at the floor and his feet.

Moving away, Duo opened the door. "Come Heero, we must leave now my car is outside." With that said, Duo grabbed Heero and lead him to the car.

* * *

Outside the cool autumn air felt good against Heero's bare flesh. A slight breeze was blowing his hair here and there. It had been along time since he had been outside that hell hole he had called home for so long. Looking back, the building loomed dark and scary. Shaking his head he turned to look forward, he didn't want to ever see this place again. He would run away from his new 'master' if he tried to send him back like so many others had.

After a walk that seemed like forever to Heero's unused legs, they came to a stop in front of a black two door Grand Prix.

* * *

Expecting Duo to give him the keys to the house and having him hold the door for him. Heero waited patiently when they stopped in front the drive way of a four-story house.

Finally Duo turned to him, "Well, are you just going to sit there or are you going to get out of the car?" Duo asked.

Heero looked into his lap while mumbling, "I thought that you would give the keys to me so I could open and hold the door for you."

Duo thought about it for a second then said, "You don't have to worry about it. I'm a big boy. I can do it myself.

Still a little hesitant about the whole deal, Heero slowly opened his door and got out, shutting the door quietly behind him. Turning slowly to the house, he started to walk up with Duo behind him.

When they got to the door Duo unlocked it and pushed it open gently, then allowed Heero to go in first.

Heero walked in and was taken aback by all the things he saw. Tons of antique furniture, laps, rugs, you name it, he had it in an old fashion style.

"Do you like it?" Duo questioned, startling Heero out of his thoughts.

"Yes," Heero paused, "It's very nice."

"Well I'm glad you like it." Duo said with a smile. "I will now be showing you to your rooms so follow me."

Duo took Heero down many halls before finally coming to a stop in front of a wood door. Pulling out a key he unlocked the door and showed Heero inside.

"This is going to be your new room, I hope you like it."

Heero looked around, there was a huge bed with what looked like black silk sheets, lots of soft looking pillows, a nice size TV, and everything else anyone could ever need.

"This is all for me?" Heero spoke quietly, this was all too good to be true, something had to be wrong.

"Yes, this is all for you." Duo spoke looking down at Heero.

"Now I am going to go to my room, which is on the next floor, just go up those stair right there." Duo instructed pointing to the stair right across the hall.

"Your bathroom is right there," he said pointing to the lone door inside Heero's room. "There are some clean clothes in there, so I would advise you to take a bath. I will be back to get you later for dinner." Duo paused looking at Heero. "Anymore questions?"

"No Sir." Heero spoke softly.

"All right then, I will see you later." And with that said, Duo turned to go up the steps to his floor of the house.

* * *

Hello everyone damn i havent added a story in a long time lol. Well i hope everyone like it and if i do it right theres only gonna be one more part to this. ooo and for anyone that had been reading Giving In i think that is gonna be the end i dout i will write a sequel for that sorry. And one more thing i wold like to have five reviews and then i will add the last installment to this. 


	2. A Story To Tell

**Later that night, Duo walked silently down the steps to get Heero for dinner.**

**Opening the door and walking in, his eyes fell on Heero curled up on the bed surrounded by a mountain of pillows.**

**Smiling softly, Duo walked over to Heero and laid his hand gently on his shoulder, shaking him slightly.**

**Heero's eyes opened slowly and looked into the eyes of his new master. _Beautiful, _was Heero's first thought as he stared into Duo's eyes. _I have never seen anyone's eyes that shade of violet since..._**

**Suddenly snapping out of his musings, Heero spoke, "Is there anything you need sir?" He questioned softly.**

**"Yes there is." Duo started**

**_Oh no, I pray he's not gonna try anything on me.' _Heero thought as he looked from Duo's eyes to the floor.**

**"I need you to come downstairs to dinner." Duo stated simply, knowing exactly what Heero was thinking. _I was going to wait till he got settled in to tell him why I brought him here, but I think I'll tell him at dinner so he'll understand that I'm not going to hurt him in any way. _**

**Shaking his head of his thoughts, he held out his hand to Heero. "Come on, the food's waiting for us. We don't want it to get cold now do we?" Duo said, a smirk on his lips as Heero looked at his hand then ever so gently took it. **

**

* * *

**

**Dinner passed by too quickly for Duo. He wasn't sure how Heero was going to react to what he had to tell him. Finishing off his dessert of cheesecake with strawberries and whip cream, Duo looked across the table at Heero, who was finishing off his second helping of cheesecake. **

**"Heero." Duo said to get Heero's attention. When Heero had his eyes on Duo, Duo began to speak. "I know you're wondering why I really brought you here, and I know this is going to be hard to believe. But do you remember when you were younger, a boy who you called your only best friend? You played with him in the basement of that hell-hole?" Duo paused for a moment to see if Heero did or did not remember and after waiting a minute, Heero slowly nodded his head. Seeing he did remember Duo went on. "And do you remember that the boy said that he would get out and come for you as soon as he could?" Suddenly on alert, Heero spoke up a little, "How do you know about Shin?" "Heero," Duo said getting up and walking over to Heero and looking him in the eye, "I am Shin." **

**"No," Heero started, "You can't be Shin, he died a long time ago."**

**"Well apparently not because I'm standing right in front of you," Duo said. "Can't you tell it's me by my eyes?"**

**Heero looked hard at Duo's eyes and he knew. "It is you." **

**And before Duo could say anything he had an arm full of Heero.**

**"They told me you died when I woke up one morning looking for you. I was so scared of being alone with no one to lean on."**

**"Aw Heero," Duo said, stroking Heero's messy brown hair. **

**"Wait, did you just say that you leaned on me?" Duo asked, pulling Heero back to look at him. "You were always so strong, if anything I leaned on you."**

**"No," Heero said shaking his head. "I didn't like to show it, but I needed you. I need you so bad that when they told me you died and I knew I would never see you again, I broke." Heero said, sighing these were not memories he liked to think about.**

**"It's alright Heero, we're together now and that's what matters." Duo whispered into Heero's ear. Heero just wrapped his arms around Duo's waist even tighter. **

**After a few moments Heero's mind began to analyze what Duo said. **_**He came for me like he said he would, but how did he get out? What did he do to get out? **_

**_Heero's mind began to make all kinds of ideas of what Duo had to do in order to get out. But the best way to find out would be to ask Duo directly. He was after all Heero's new master even if they were friends. _**

_**Heero slowly pulled away from Duo to look into his eyes again. They were the same eyes he remembered every time he thought of Shin, but what was he supposed to call his friend now? Shin was his friend when they were both kids and the nightmares stayed away when he was around. But Duo had gotten him out of that purgatory and was his 'master' according to his records. Heero was still a slave and was now owned by Duo.**_

_**Duo could do anything he wanted with him. Even though Heero trusted Shin completely and was relieved that Shin, now called Duo, had found him once again, he wasn't certain that he hadn't changed. **_

_**A part of Heero told him that he was safe now, but the other part told him he would have to be wary of Duo even if he wanted him to ... **_

_**Heero stopped that train of thought right then, but the small voice of his conscious told him that it was a possibility. Heero clamped down on that thought and shoved it to the back of his mind. Duo wouldn't do that to him. No matter how long it had been since they were together. Heero put his faith in Duo at that moment and made a promise to himself that this time he would never be left behind. **_

_**It was so horrible to be without Shin in that cold, drafty prison, day after day, night after night filled with fiends that wanted to rip him apart. Men that would use him, break him in the worst way they could and leave him naked, bruised, and bleeding without a care to his welfare. Heero had indorsed so much at their hands and now he was faced with dealing with Duo. **_

_**Heero hoped that he hadn't changed, but as long as he was with his best friend again, he would fight the four horsemen of the Apocalypse before being separated from him again. He really didn't know how to react to this new situation but he would take it one step at a time. **_

_**Finally letting each other go, Duo took Heero down a hallway to what looked like it was supposed to be a living room and sitting Heero down on a big fluffy red couch. "Do you have anymore questions?" Duo asked looking Heero in the eye.**_

_**"Well," Heero began, looking at his hands, "I was wondering how you got out, because I tried a couple of times, but every time I got caught."**_

_**Looking up at Duo, Heero saw that he was staring into space, deep in thought. "Duo?' Heero said his name to see if Duo heard his question. **_

_**"I heard you Heero," Duo finally said after a few seconds. "It's just that it's kind of weird." Duo paused and Heero was just about to say that he didn't care how weird it was, but Duo began to talk again. "But I guess if you really want to know I'll tell you." Looking down at his hands Duo began his story.**_

_**"Well you remember how when it became night they only had two people patrolling the halls?" Heero simply nodded his head and Duo went on. "Well the ones that patrolled are halls really never did because they where in my room when you didn't come to sleep with me, and they raped me every night. It was awful. They would come into my room after the lights had been out for twenty minutes and just started kissing and feelin' me up and telling me how 'pretty' I was. But one day I said enough was enough and I wasn't sure how I was going to get out, but I was going to, and that's when he appeared." Duo paused to make sure Heero was following all of it and he was. **_

_**"He looked like the any slave master, but for some odd reason I knew he was different. He spotted me staring at him and came over to me asking what's my name and I, of course told him. He then took me by the hand and lead me to one of those room they could take you to see if you were what they were looking for. He closed and locked the door, then began to speak ever softly. So softly I couldn't understand what he was saying till he said 'do I want to get out of there?' I perked up a little when he said this and I nodded yes. 'Would you do anything to get out of here,' he asked and I didn't even have to think twice about it, so I again nodded my head yes." Duo paused, taking a deep breath.**_

_**"This is where things start to get really weird. His eyes glowed this really deep blue and if that wasn't enough to just scare the hell out of me, he walked over and grabbed me and put his mouth to my neck and I felt the slightest pinch. It felt like I was drowning. I couldn't breath at all. I was having trouble keeping my eyes open. I felt myself slipping away, and then there was something pressed to mouth and I felt a hot liquid running down and burning my throat. Before I knew what was going on, it all ended and I was left unconscious on the floor. When I woke up I was in a room lying on a bed with the two guards that raped me right there with me. I could feel that there was something different about me, but I didn't know what it was until I looked at the first guard and heard his heartbeat. I don't know what took over me after that, but I pounced on him and drained him completely. While I did this, the other guard took out his club and start to beat me with it so I would come off of his partner, but I wouldn't let go until I was done with him and then I turned my attention to the guard that was hitting me. I grabbed the club out of his hand and jumped on him. He screamed and made a gurgling sound in the back of his throat and then he dropped lifeless on the floor. I stood up turned to the window ripped the bars off and left. **_

_**Duo stopped and looked to Heero, he knew his story was confusing and hard to believe, but it was the truth.**_

_**The only words out of Heero's mouth were. "What are you?"**_

_**"Heero, I am a vampire." Was Duos simple answer.**_

* * *

**_ok umm this story is gonna be a bit longer than i planed and you can thank my beta reader for that lol.. ooo and i really sorry for it taking me so long to up date but well im getting back into school and had trouble finishing this chapter and then my beta was a bit slow on sending it back to me.. but oo well its here now and i would really love to hear what everyone thinks about it so can i have at least 5 reviews and then ill update again oo and one more thing thanks to everyone who review for the last chapter (((HUGS)))_**


	3. The Aftermath

**Shocked was very clear in Heero's eyes. "A vampire?" He questioned, "This has to be some kind of joke." Looking into Duo's eyes he knew very well it wasn't.**

**Duo just nodded his head. "Would you like proof?" Duo asked. Not waiting for Heero's reply, he gave a toothy grin and Heero watched in horror and amazement and Duo's canines grew about an inch longer. "Now Heero," Duo started, the smile still lingering on his lips, "Do you feel any different about me?"**

_What kind of question is that?' _**Heero thought to himself.**_ 'Of course I feel different about him. How am I supposed to feel even if he looks sexy as hell with teeth like that? Damn I did NOT just say that.' _**Heero mentally shook his head and tried to steady the rambling inside his mind long enough to give Duo a straight answer.**

**"Well," Heero started, "I guess I don't, but... I just find this all a bit weird."**

**"I know what you mean. You knew me only as a human before and now I throw this at you. I'm sorry Heero, but I can't help what I am, any more than I can stop being who I am. The bottom line is can you accept me like this?"**

**Heero let Duo's question hang in the air as he pondered over it. Duo couldn't prevent himself from being what he was. That was for sure, but were the feelings Heero held for Duo strong enough to make him accept him completely? Heero took in Duo's fanged smile and then his big violet eyes that stared at him full of hope. Duo's small delicate body that he could hold within his arms and in that moment Heero realized that if there was no Duo, then there wouldn't be anyone in his arms. There wouldn't be any one to talk to, kiss, cuddle, and love anymore and that would kill him.**

**"Yes Duo, I can accept you as you are. Just don't ever leave me."**

**"I don't plan to Heero..." Duo promised as he looked into Heero's eyes. And then without even thinking of all the years of wanting Heero next to him, wanting to hold him, kiss him, came out and Duo reached over pulled Heero close and kissed ever so softly on the lips.**

**Heero's shock was written clear across his face, but he soon closed his eyes and leaned more into the kiss. He felt Duo's tongue slide across his bottom lip begging for entrance which he allowed, sending their tongues into a battle.**

**Pulling back, Duo looked into Heero's eyes, which were at the moment half closed with bliss showing in them. "So Heero, you can really accept me for what I am?" Duo asked once more just to make sure everything was clear.**

**Opening his eyes all the way Heero spoke. "Of course you may have changed in that way, but I believe you are the same person I remember as my friend."**

**Duo simply nodded his head and then seemed to be lost in thought. Sighing and smiling softly, Heero just snuggled closer to Duo amazed at all the heat he gave off. Sighing once more Heero begin to drift off to sleep as he felt a blanket being wrapped around him while Duo started to hum an old lullaby that he used to sing to him when they were little. Soon after sleep took him and his dreams were ones of sunshine and Duo laughing.**

* * *

**The next morning Heero awoke to find himself still wrapped in Duo's arms, with Duo's chin resting on his head as he snored lightly. This made Heero smile, he thought he would never see Shin again, but here he was sitting in his lap. This was truly the happiest day of his life and hopefully he would have many more like this one.**

**Heero quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he felt Duo shift some. Leaning back Duo opened his eyes to see Heero staring up at him. A smile made its way to his lips as he looked at Heero. "Well good morning blue eyes." Duo said with a slight chuckle and a yawn.**

**Heero let a chuckle of his own escape as he said, "Good morning."**

**Kissing Heero lightly on the lips, Duo turned, "Well I supposed we better shower and eat."**

**"Why so soon?" Heero questioned, he thought that they were just going to sit around today.**

**"Because," Duo started, "We have to go out and get you some more clothing and I have some... umm... well let's just say business to attended too."**

**Heero nodded his head and was about to move when Duo pulled him back down to his lap. "Well I think we could stay like this a bit longer what do you think?"**

**Heero just gave a smile and wrapped his arms around Duo for a bit longer, enjoying Duo's warmth and the feel of his arms embracing him. **

* * *

**Hii everyone wow it has been a looong time since i last update but i am soooo sorry lifehas beena bit rough latly but i finally found time to write this (yayy me) So just tell me what you think of the new chapter and thanks so much to everyone that has reviewed so far. OO and Merry Christmas to everyone!! **


	4. Stories Of I Love You

The night was quiet and the moon was glowing its crescent shape from behind the clouds as Duo landed in the tree outside the park. There was always someone sleeping on the benches that Duo could pick out for a quick meal, but somehow since Heero was now with him, he began craving to taste Heero. He could smell Heero's unique scent when he was sleeping in his arms. It seeped into Duo's senses and imprinted its deliciousness in Duo's fangs. How he wanted to drink from Heero, taste his essence and become one with him. It was so much better to find a mate in the world of vampires than drink from unsuspecting people. Luckily, Duo had never been caught and most of his victims he healed soon after he was finished drinking from them.

_'Oh well, I can't exactly bring this on Heero now. It wouldn't be fair to him. He's dealing with enough right now and this might shock him into taking back what he said. He wouldn't, but still... it isn't worth the risk_.' Duo thought to himself as he jumped down on the unsuspecting man sleeping on the bench below him. He quickly punctured the flesh on the back on the man's neck and drank greedily as the blood lust took over his body. He always knew when to back off, but also knew how much he had to consume in order to sustain himself.

Letting the man go, he stood back and with a wave of his hand watched as the puncture marks disappeared. Wiping away the few smudges of blood that he found on his lower lip, he took a few steps back and shimmered back to his home were he knew his love would be waiting for him.

Heero sat staring at the TV, not really caring about what was on it because he was so caught up in his own thoughts. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get the thought out of his head of what Duo had been going to do this night, and what he will be doing many nights from this.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flashback **_

"Duo you said you had some business to take care of right? What did you mean by that?" Heero questioned, as he watched Duo gently brush some tangles out of his hair.

"Well," Duo started as he sat down his brush, "As you well know, I am a vampire, and even though I still eat normal food, I do need to partake in the drinking of human blood at least three times a week."

"So you are going out to feed, am I right?" Heero questioned as he looked down at his hands. He fiddled with them pondering this new information. He knew from stories that vampires had to feed, but to hear it was still quite a shocked.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am going to go do." Duo stated simply, as he braided his hair and stood up to leave.

__

End Flashback

* * *

Duo came back around midnight, his belly full and the blood lust sated. As he shimmered back into his home he noticed Heero laying on the couch in front of the TV. His eyes were drooping heavily, but they weren't completely shut yet, just drifting.

_'The poor boy was trying to stay up to see me,'_ Duo thought to himself as he kneeled next to Heero's relaxed body. He gently stroked the ruffled bangs out of the tired boy's face to see if he would wake up, but Heero's eyes merely closed at the touch instead.

A soft moan sounded from Heero's throat and Duo couldn't help the pang he felt in his heart. "You're so lovely Heero. I want to stay with you forever, but we don't have to talk about that right now. Let's get you to bed."

Duo gently lifted the sleepy boy in his arms and shimmered up to his room and deposited the boy in the middle of his bed. Heero didn't react at all and Duo slowly undressed and got ready for bed. It was the first time he brought Heero to his own room. Normally, Heero would fall asleep in his arms on the couch or Duo would come stay with him in his room, but tonight was different.

Duo want to cuddle Heero in his arms as he slept. He wanted to feel the warmth that emanated from the boy's body and feel the soft peaceful breath against his cheek. He climbed in and pulled the silk covers over both of them and wrapped his arms around Heero's waist, pulling him to rest Heero's head on his shoulder.

The young vampire always slept better when Heero was in his arms and the same thing went for Heero. The two were inseparable for the most part, but Duo still wanted to make Heero his.

_'It'd be so easy to turn him right know while he sleeps, but... I can't. It has to be his decision. I cannot force this on him. Tomorrow, I'll tell him and let him decide. It's only fair. Even though I don't want to lose him again, I'm afraid to keep living like this. If I don't make him aware of this soon, the blood lust will make the decision for me.'_ Duo pondered some more before succumbing to sleep under the spell of Heero's rhythmic heartbeat.

Heero was the first to wake up the next morning. He felt a bit confused at first since he didn't recognize where he was, but he knew for certain whose arms held him so tenderly. He turned and gazed at his still dozing best friend. Duo must have moved him last night after he fell asleep. He wasn't annoyed at all by that. Even though the couch was comfortable it couldn't beat the comfort of Duo's arms when they lay in bed together.

Duo's face looked so serene when he slept. No worry lines, no cheeky grins or smiles, just... nothing. He looked so peaceful and Heero couldn't help but trace over his soft features gently with the tips of his fingers. Duo furrowed his brows at the tickling touch, but just rolled over and buried himself into his pillow.

_'He must be really tired,'_ thought Heero. _'I'll let him sleep some more and then wake him up for breakfast.'_ He watched him sleep until those beautiful violet orbs were revealed and a smile appeared on Duo's lips.

"Good morning."

"Morning. Have a nice sleep?" Duo asked as Heero sat up over him.

"I should be asking you that since you woke up just now."

"Don't worry about it and yes, I had a good sleep. How about some breakfast?"

"Sure." Duo quickly grabbed Heero and gave him a hug then slipped out of bed and headed for the door.

"Last one downs a rotten egg!" Duo yelled and bolted.

"Hey! No Fair!" Heero called and hurried to get out of bed to catch the long-haired boy.

Duo slowed his descent at the last minute so Heero could catch up and they both got to the kitchen at the same time. "It's a tie! Yeah! How about some pancakes?"

"I'd like some." Heero panted, as he tried to breathe normally again. Duo busied himself about the kitchen and soon had a large stack of pancakes set on the table. Not really noticing how hungry how he was until the golden brown stack of pancakes were placed in front of him.

Heero grabbed five pancakes with his fork and sat them on his plate. Knife in hand, he buttered the warm pastry and began to cut them into small bite size pieces. Smothering them in syrup, Heero took a small bite and his eyes widened in surprise.

"These... are... really... good!" Heero let out while he stuffed more of the golden brown goodness into his mouth.

Laughing Duo took the milk out of the refrigerator and poured a glass for Heero and himself.

"Thank you very much," Duo said while sitting the glasses down on the table and grabbing some pancakes for himself.

After breakfast Heero helped Duo clean the dishes, then went upstairs to take his shower. Duo finished cleaning up and then too went a shower.

Walking past the bathroom Heero was occupying, a few thoughts crept into Duo's mind.

_'Hm maybe I should go in just for a peak.'_Sighing Duo shook his head at his own pervertedness. '_No, no, no, that really wouldn't be a nice thing to do. I'll just wait until he really wants to take it farther.'_

Walking down the hall he stepped into his room and went straight for his own personal bathroom.

Stepping in, he began to undress, sliding his boxers off and tossing them into a near by hamper. Pulling back the sliding glass door, Duo proceeded to turn the water on as hot as it would go without burning him. He reached outside the stall and yanked his red washcloth off the towel rack and stepped into the awaiting steamy water.

The warm water caressed his skin and cleansed him gently. He soaped up his washcloth and gently washed his limbs and chests then let the water wash away the soap. He reached for the shampoo next and worked up a lather in his long hair and combed his fingers through the locks so the shampoo would work throughout his hair. Rinsing that out next, he grabbed his conditioner and worker it through the strands. He waited a bit for it to sink into his hair and then rinsed it out too and got out.

He toweled himself off and pulled on his robe then went back into his bedroom to change into his clothes. _'I don't have any plans for today, so something casual.'_ He thought to himself and pulled out a well-worn pair of jeans and a tee shirt. Putting them on, he felt comfortable and relaxed, from both his shower and the soft clothes he wore.

He walked over to the mirror and graved his brush and worked through the wet strands to untangle them. _'Hm, maybe I should ask Heero to do this?'_ He thought and a wicked grin crossed his face. Pulling a hair tie out of the dresser, he took up the brush and left the room and went downstairs to Heero's door. Duo heard sounds of movement coming from within the room and slowly raised his hand to knock upon the door.

"Heero? Are you in there?" The sounds of movement inside stopped and then started again, coming closer to the door. The door clicked unlocked and was pulled back to reveal Heero with a towel around his shoulders and was only wearing a dark pair of sweatpants. His chest was bare but glistened with water droplets that came from his wet hair.

"Hi Duo. What's wrong?" He asked, scanning Duo's form. Duo almost blushed red, but calmed down and shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong Heero. I just wanted to ask if you would be so kind and brush and braid my hair for me? Please?" Duo offered him the brush and the hair tie.

Heero looked taken back for a minute but then smiled softly and took the offered items and opened the door further to let Duo in. Duo went and sat on the floor and felt the bed dip when Heero settled down behind him.

Heero carefully started to work on the wet strands at the bottom then gradually worked his way up. Duo's hair started to dry as Heero continued to brush it, but Duo didn't mind. Heero's soft touch was relaxing him further and he drifted as Heero ran his fingers through the silken mass he was combed with his fingers and separated the hair into three sections and started to braid. He grabbed the hair tie and secured the bottom.

Feeling a bit bold, Heero slowly wrapped his arms around Duo from behind and hugged him. "It's all finished." He said softly.

"Thank you." Duo whispered back and tilted his head back and without even thinking, claimed Heero lips in a soft chaste kiss.

Heero's eyes flew open and stared at Duo's closed ones before calming down and returning the gentle kiss. Neither one knew how long it lasted, but that didn't matter. It was their first real kiss that felt like it would lead to more things.

Pulling away slightly, Duo opened his eyes cheeks, suddenly going red. "I'm so sorry Heero, I just couldn't help myself." He blurted out.

Heero just smiled down at him and placed another soft kiss quickly, on Duo's pink lips. "It's alright. I didn't mind at all."

Smiling back at him, Duo let out a small sigh of relief. While Heero leaned in for another kiss, this time with more pressure. Duo slowly turned around and settled down next to Heero and deepened the passionate kiss that was happening between them.

Wrapping his arms around him, Duo leaned Heero back so that both of them were laying down on the bed. Running one hand through Heero's hair, Duo broke the kiss and began to place little kisses down Heero's neck. Hearing a moan, Duo felt a sense of satisfactory and continued his way down Heero's neck and onto his chest sucking and nibbling the whole way. Stopping at one of Heero's erected pink nipples, he slowly slipped it into his mouth sucking on it gently, and raising his other hand he began to play with Heero's untouched nipple.

Shaking under Duo's touch, Heero let out a series of moans. He had never felt anything like this before and was happy it was Duo that was making him feel like this. Wanting this to go on forever and thinking it would, Heero was shocked when he felt Duo's hand stop moving and felt Duo's lips leave his nipple.

"W...Why did you stop?" Was all Heero could stammer out after being in such totally ecstasy.

Duo looked him right in the eye, "I just wanted to make sure you wanted me to go on. I don't want you to sit back and regret this later."

Heero's eyes widened and then he smiled and pulled Duo up, so they were nose to nose. "I could never regret anything I do with you. After all those years you came back for me and then made me feel like I am someone, like I'm more than an item of property. You sent me to heaven and back, I love you and I want this more than you will ever know." Heero sighed, tears coming to his eyes after his heart felt confession and looked deep into Duo's voilet eyes, searching for understanding.

Duo looked back into Heero's eyes and was caught off guard by all the words he just said. After a long silence, Duo was finally able to find the words that he had needed to say. "I love you too." Duo breathed out. Reaching up with his hand to wipe away the few stray tears that had fallen from Heero's eyes. Leaning into the touch, Heero sighed once again. Moving foward Duo kissed Heero softly, then Heero hardend the kiss and wrapped his arms around Duo.

Both wanting and waiting for so much more...

* * *

Well hello there i know, i kno it has been along time since you have heard from me and please you in the back put down the veggies no need to through things at me . I am very sorry for the uhhh 7 month delay (haha bad Pixi) but well here ir is so no need to b angry. Oh and the next chapter is going to be a lime so get your lub ready (really im jus joking put the lub away please)


End file.
